Tainted Blood
by OwlSilverLight1311930
Summary: Charlie is an interesting 14 year old girl. She has weird abilities and her life just isn't normal. Charlie meets Sam and Dean after tragedy strikes her family. Will Sam and Dean find out what is up with her? Read to find out!


**AN: Okay, this is my first Fanfic and my first Supernatural Fanfic. I love Supernatural and did my best to write a good story! Reviews are appreciated and yes, even criticizing comments. I will also update after at least one person shows interest in this and wants me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I ONLY OWN THE UNFAMILIAR CHARACTERS.**

My name is Charlotte Lilith Hayes. But everyone calls me Charlie. Let me start off by describing myself and my life because this is important. Well, in a sense it is. I am fourteen years old. I have long, wavy, pure snow white hair and I have bright cerulean eyes. I am skinny and athletic and also pretty tall for my age, five foot five. I am very intelligent and I have surpassed everyone, knowledge wise. Even though, I'm going to be a freshman, I am already put in all AP classes. I live in Estes Park, Colorado. Right by the entrance to Rocky Mountains National Park. My family gets to go in for free because of my father. Did I mention that he's a hunter? Not that kind of hunter. A hunter of the supernatural. Yupp, you heard me right. A hunter of the supernatural. Well, at least he was unwillingly. His father was a hunter and he trained my father from a toddler. My father never liked hunting. He always thought that it was a bunch of bull. Of course he experienced many things such as, windigos, banshees, shapeshifters, a striga and of course demons. He never willingly went on the hunts with his father. The convenient part was the hunts were all nearby in the mountains.

When my father turned eighteen he moved right out. He didn't want anything to do with the supernatural world ever again. Went to college, met my mother there. They got married and settled down.

Then, I came. I was born with white hair, as mentioned before. Of course that was abnormal and astonishing. My father thought there was something supernatural about me. He was wrong and right. He thought I was predestined to be a werewolf or some other messed up entity. He even considered me becoming a reaper. I later found out that I was psychic and clairvoyant. I never told my parents, though. When my father came to a conclusion that I wasn't supernatural he thought that I would attract the supernatural and rigorously trained me how to use a gun, some martial arts and archery. He also made sure that I memorized all of the monsters, ghouls and demons in the huge book he still had from his father. I had to know the types of creatures, their appearances and how to kill them. How to kill and keep away ghouls and demons. I've never encountered anything dangerous, just the occasional harmless spirit at the Stanley Hotel. We go there almost every weekend. I bring them to the light, end of story. My father told me that there haven't been any supernatural cases since he was eighteen. Coincidence? I think not.

My whole world turned upside down the week after school ended. My parents were murdered by a demon, her name was Elaine. I saw it all. She told me that she would spare me because she liked me. That's a first. A demon sparing a human because they like them. Strangest thing I have ever heard and trust me, I've hurt _much_ weirder. She looked at me with those bottomless, cold, black eyes and laughed. She told me that it would be interesting to see the rest of my life. That I have an interesting fate. Maybe, I do have a predestined life.

I am now an orphan, who has no family to live with. My grandparents, yes, those grandparents, moved away because my father moved to the other side of the mountains and started a family. My other grandparents live in Wisconsin and probably don't even know about me. They're mad that my mother moved all the way to Colorado. Though, my mother was beautiful, talented and a genius. No close relatives. They all thought that my mother was a freak and my father had no siblings and was never in touch with cousins and aunts and uncles. I don't know where I'm going to go. For now, I have been staying with the owners of the Stanley Hotel. An elderly couple, that has owned it for quite some time. For over thirty years, to be exact.

Today, is the day of the funeral. A lot of the residents from the small town are attending. We were a beloved family. The funeral is pretty big, well, the reception to be exact. I am wearing a wide strap, square neckline, black lace dress that comes up just above my knees with mary janes. People keep coming up to tell me their condolences. I've heard from probably, over a hundred people. I'm about sick of it. Suddenly, I see the demon. Elaine's here. Casually chatting with the Muradores, the owners of the Stanley Hotel. She looks at me from the corner of her eye and smirks at me. I am about ready take out the rock salt gun that I hid under the table that I am standing by. Or even take a salt shaker and pour it on her. I ordered the waiting staff to fill the shakers with rock salt. It would expose her in front of the town. Some of which might be hunters, since there are some friends of grandfather's. I might even be able to lure her into the parlor of the banquet hall. I got in earlier and painted a devil's trap on the ceiling, for precautions. All the guests came in through the gate at the side that led them to the back the back through gorgeous trees, flowers and a little stream.

I start walking towards the Muradores and put on a sweetest smile I can muster. "Mr. and Mrs. Muradore, I am so happy that you could make it," I say sweetly.

"Oh, dear, we couldn't not come to your parents funeral. It was such a tragedy," Mrs. Muradore says, sniffling.

"Yes, I heard about your parents. That is just tragic. Who would do such a horrible deed?," Elaine says with faux despaired voice.

I turn to her, still smiling. "Oh, hello, I don't believe we have met," I say, sticking out my hand for her to shake. I am thinking hateful thoughts. I'm mulling over a plan in my head. I want her to feel great pain. She gladly takes my hand. Once our hands connect she jumps back and pulls her hand away from sight. I get a look before she can. Her hand started to burn, like I sprayed her with holy water or put rock salt on her. That's peculiar.

"Oh, excuse that. Must of been a strong electric charge. By the way, my name is Elaine," she tells me looking a little pissed, but trying to hide it from the Muradores.

I bid my farewell to the Muradores. I turn around, my back to the Muradores and give Elaine a death glare. This isn't over. I walk back to my spot by the table.

A few minutes later, two men in suits walk in through the side. I have never seen them in my life. My clairvoyance starts to go off. I sense something off of them. Hunters. I get that vibe. They're also not from around here. They go up to one of the guests and it seems that they are asking them something. The guest points my way. Shit. I look out to the distance and put on a far away expression. They walk towards me and the taller, seemingly younger one clears his throat. I pretend not to notice. He has longer hair and he is really tall.

He leans towards me. "Um, Miss Hayes?," he asks tentatively. He looks at his partner. His partner looks older, yet shorter. With short brown hair.

"Yes," I answer hollowly. I need to make them think that I am vulnerable and broken up about this. The truth is, I'm not too distressed about my parents getting killed. Don't ask me why. I just don't. I don't know why.

"We're from the FBI . I am agent Forester. This is my partner agent Spaher. We would like to ask you a few questions about the death of your parents," tall, dark and handsome tells me.

"I know who you are," I say finally looking at them straight on. This pity, vulnerability act is not working for me. I can't act like that, it's not me. "I know that you guys are hunters. Also, why would the FBI be interested in a little measly homicide? Next time, you guys should think that through. Try state police or something."

They look at each other nervously. I got them. "This wasn't a murder suicide, was it?," the shorter one finally speaks. "The fact that your father was a hunter-"

I cut him off. "He never was a hunter. His father made him hunt with him until he was eighteen," I say with a bitter edge.

"Er, was kind of a hunter, attracted our friend's attention. Also the fact that nothing has happened around here in eighteen years is also something. Our friend had a feeling that this might be supernatural. Do you know anything about this?" the shorter one tells me.

I get up and walk towards him. I stand by him and whisper in his ear. "A demon named Elaine killed my parents right in front of me. She told me that she would spare me because she liked me and it would be interesting to see te rest of my future and that I have an interesting fate. She's here. Now. She's talking to the elderly couple over there by the refreshments," I say backing away a bit. I raise my voice a bit so that only they can hear. "Help me lure her into the parlor, right through those open doors. I painted a devil's trap on the ceiling. Get her in there and I'll exorcise her," I say quickly then, walk off calmly telling people that I need a moment alone.

I enter the building through the back and go towards the couch. Under the flaps I hid the huge hunter book. It even has the words that I'll need for this. I flip through the book marked pages and find the page that I am looking for. I hid in the shadows and wait.

A few minutes later, the shorter hunter comes in with his lips locked with the demon. I roll my eyes. Nice job. Suddenly, he pulls away from her and the taller hunter comes in. Elaine looks confused and starts walking towards them. Invisible walls confine her. Now she looks pissed. The taller hunter closes the doors and closes the curtains. I walk out of the shadows, book open in my arms and muttering the incantation. Elaine starts convulsing and trying to resist. She starts yelling and thrashing. She finally disappears from the body in a spiral of black smoke. The body of her vessel falls limply to the ground.

The hunters rush towards the body. The taller one speaks. "Just as I thought. This is the body of the woman who went missing last month in Vermont. Bobby said that this might of been linked. She was already dead by the time the demon possessed her body," he says to his partner importantly.

I walk towards them because it seems that I have been forgotten. "I don't believe that we have had proper introductions. My name is Charlotte Lilith Hayes. Call me Charlie. By the way, that wasn't a suggestion," I say the last part harshly. "I would love to know the identity of my so called saviors."

The tall one stands up and looks apologetically at me. "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean," he says gesturing to himself and his brother in turn. Dean waves sheepishly.

"Did you say that your mysterious friend's name was Bobby? As in Bobby Singer?," I ask curiously.

"Yes, do you know him?," asks Sam.

"The great Bobby Singer? Of course. I've heard a lot about him from father. I believe he visited us seven years or so ago," I say thinking. "Anyway, what's our plan about this chick? Does she have any family?," I ask calculating this whole situation.

"Her name is Lily Penrose and she has no family, except for her aunt. She's the one who reported her missing. She comes by occasionally and when she came Lily wasn't there. Lily is always there when she visits and her aunt got worried," Sam says informingly

"Here's the plan," I say calmly. "We say that she came here and tried to kill me too. She told me her whole plan. She felt unstable in the past few weeks. She came to Colorado for a break. She saw my father, became infatuated and saw that he was married. She got really mad and murdered both of my parents. I wasn't there. She later found out that they had a daughter. She came to kill me too. You guys came because you heard a commotion. She took her knife and stabbed herself," I say intelligently, without a moment of hesitation.

"Where are we going to get a knife and why would we stab an already dead body?," Dean asks, trying to find a hole in my plan. I feel that I'm going to get along with him just fine.

"Well, Sherlock, there's a stab wound in her heart and it's starting to bleed again. While you numbskulls were distracted I searched her and found a knife with dried blood on it. Elaine must of stabbed her, then, possessed her. Perfect story. I'll scream now," I say, starting to shriek from terror and acting like I'm about to break down.

A man rushes in to see what all of the commotion is about. He gasps. The Muradores come in. Mrs. Muradore screeches. People start piling in, trying to see what happened. Someone was on the phone with the police. They would be here any minute.

After the police came and interrogated me and the brothers, they let us go. The case was solved. Well, it was for the unknowing people. They didn't know the world of the supernatural. It just didn't exist for them. The guests started to trickled back to their safe homes. They were all relieved that there were no more murders in our little town.

I sigh. I have been sitting in the same chair as I was before all of the events. I haven't seen the brothers in a while. The police must still be interrogating them. My mind wanders to the subject matter of where I'm going to stay.

The Muradores come up to me and Martha Muradore embraces me in a huge hug. "Oh honey. I'm so glad that this is over. A great weight must of been lifted off your shoulder," Martha says to me. Yeah a great weight would be taken off my shoulders if you got off of me. I think to myself. I don't appreciate affection. I never did get much of that from my parents, even though, they were sweet, loving and nice. They weren't big on that. They never knew family affection. Their parents were cruel to them. They would show affection like this, but they never knew how.

Suddenly, the Winchesters walk out of the parlor, looking calm. "Well, George and Martha, I'm just going to talk to my friends over there," I tell them, getting up and quickly walking over to them. "So did you tell them exactly what I told you guys before?"

"Yes. They closed the case and it's all over now," Sam tells me.

"Well, we're going to go find a motel now. Bye Charlie," Dean says.

I go wide eyed. "Wait!," I plead, reaching my hand out to them. "You can stay at my house for the time being. You can protect me for the time also. I'll go tell the Muradores that I'm going to stay home," I say running off, before they can answer. "Martha. George. I'm going to go home now. My family friends are going to stay with me for a while," I tell them.

"Well, let's get going. Shall we?

**AN: Thanks for reading^^ After at least one person being interested in this story, I will update. :3**


End file.
